Episode 571
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | chapter = 651 p.2-19 | format = 16:9 (HDTV) | eyecatcher = Brook - One Piece Logo | rating = 6.7 | rank = 6 }} "Sweets Lover! Yonko Big Mom" is the 571st episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary The rest of the Straw Hats are waiting for Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji to return the treasure from Caribou. They find Caribou easily with all the treasure. Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji each take a huge bag of treasure. Meanwhile, Pekoms and Tamago came for the candy but the Minister of the Left claims that there is no more candy and the factory machines have been destroyed by Hody. Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji find Caribou and the treasure and start to carry the it back, searching for a ride back to Ryugu Palace. On their way back they see a crowd by the sweet factory. Luffy shouts out "Thank you for the sweets, they were delicious!" not knowing that the combats of the Big Mom Pirates, Pekoms and Tamago were there. Luffy gets interested by Pekoms and Tamago's looks and then realize they are part of Big Mom's crew. Luffy had been thinking Big Mom was "a good guy" because she has claimed the Fishman Island as her territory however he realizes that she is only doing it in exchange for 10 tons of sweets. Big Mom in the New World on Whole Cake Island is waiting for the candy from Fishman Island. Bobbin comes right after Big Mom eats some of her crewmates. Bobbin tells her that he destroyed an island and it smelled sweet when he did. She then learns that Fishman Island will not be giving her candy. She calls Tamago and Pekoms and they dare not answer so Luffy does. Luffy tells her that he ate the rest of the candy and he is willing to give the treasure to her for repayment. Tamago sees the huge amount of treasure they have and thinks it would be a good idea to keep it however, Big Mom refuses and she says that she will go after Luffy in the new world. Luffy claims that he will beat her up in the New World and claim Fishman Island as his own territory. Long Summary After the banquet ends, the Straw Hats are excited to hear they will be allowed to keep all of the stolen treasure. Franky says it will make them tycoon pirates in no time. When Chopper suggests searching for Caribou along with Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji, Ussop tells him he just learned that Caribou is worth over http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Beli200,000,000. On the island, the group finds Caribou, and Zoro is disappointed that Luffy's punch was all that was needed to defeat him. The three of them are excited to see how much treasure spilled out of Caribou's body. They load it into bags and Luffy asks Zoro which way the town was, prompting Sanji to decide to go the other way. Luffy tells them they need a flying fish. The scene changes to the Candy Factory, where the Minister of the Left is discussing their problem with the monthly candy payment with a figure offscreen. The man, a lion named Pekoms, reminds the minister that the deal was that they would make candy for Mom] and in return the island would not be destroyed. He then asks if the Minister knew what kind of person Big Mom is, saying anyone who angers her is doomed. The group of people gathered off to one side all think to themselves how cute Pekoms looks when he is threatening. At the same time, Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji walk by and notice the crowd. They go over and Luffy says greets everyone there. Luffy mentions that the best part of the banquet was the sweets made at the factory. As the crowd tries to tell Luffy to be quiet, Pekoms asks who they are. He flips through a book and recognizes Luffy and asks him what he meant when he was talking about sweets. Luffy tells him he had just eaten a lot of them at the banquet. This causes Pekoms to become angry toward the Minister of the Left, who tries to tell him there is an explanation as Luffy realizes that the lion can talk. Another figure then tells Pekoms that threatening people left and right will not accomplish anything and that they need to ship the candy out by tomorrow in order to have it arrive in time for the tea party in four days. The man, a longleg wearing an eggshell and using a teacup and saucer for a hat, introduces himself as Baron Tamago. As Tamago stands up, he asks them if they ate the candy that was made at the factory, Zoro thinks he is a compass, and Luffy tells him that they did eat it and would like more. Tamago then explains that the island belongs to the Yonko, Charlotte Linlin, and the flag on the factory shows the island is under her protection. Luffy concludes from this that she is a good person and says he wants to meet her. Tamago tells him it is strictly business. The island gives her ten tons of candy a month and she gives them her flag, adding that Linlin loves candy more than anything. mago explains that the candy from Fishman Island is one of his captain's favorites and they can wait until tomorrow to collect the candy. The Minister of the Left explains again that the cooking equipment in the factory was destroyed and they will need two weeks to get everything up and running again, which the baron tells him is unacceptable. Sanji then gets indignant and asks why he cannot just wait. Zoro adds that despite being a Yonko, their captain does not have a lot of balls. Tamago clarifies that Big Mom is a woman, and therefore had no balls to begin with. Sanji, while imagining with no degree of accuracy what the woman looks like, asks what would happen if the sweets are late. Tamago replies that the treaty would be dissolved and the Big Mom Pirates would destroy the island. Luffy is furious that someone would destroy an island over candy, especially since he and his crew just saved it. The scene changes to the New World, to a place called Whole Cake Island where someone remarks that Big Mom seems excited. She replies that she is looking forward to the tea party that takes place in a few days and is looking forward to the candy from Fishman Island. She then asks the person if he is excited, to which they say yes. Big Mom then tells him to continue his excitement in her stomach, and promptly eats him. A three-eyed girl sits uncomfortably in a chair as Big Mom chews. A subordinate, Bobbin, comes in, and Big Mom asks him how the operation went. She is happy when Bobbin tells her the whole thing went up in flames, saying the baked sweets from that country were the best and it must have smelled delicious since it was burned to the ground. Bobbin asks if she has any snacks as Linlin goes on to say that anyone who does not give her sweets must be killed, and that she likes dishonesty as much as she likes bad candy. Bobbin then remembers to tell her that Fishman Island might not be able to come up with their payment for the month. The shot changes to show an enormous woman leaning forward in a chair, surprised at what Bobbin just said. Bobbin explains that he just received a call from Pekoms and asks her if they should torch that island as well. Big Mom then orders a call be placed through to the island at once. As Luffy voices his anger over destroying an entire island for candy, a Den Den Mushi rings. Pekoms realizes it must be their captain, since he just reported the situation. Everyone nearby, including Pekoms and Tamago, are afraid to find out who is making the call. So Luffy answers it. Luffy asks if he is speaking to Big Mom. The voice on the other end is confused, since she does not recognize Luffy's voice as belonging to one of her subordinates. Luffy introduces himself and declares he will be Pirate King. Linlin recognizes his name and remembers he is Garp's grandson as well as his involvement in the war two years ago. Luffy tells her there is no more candy. He then goes on to say that he was the one who ate it all. Charlotte realizes Luffy is trying to cover for the island by placing the blame solely on himself. Luffy tells her he has a bunch of treasure and he will give her all of it in exchange for the candy. Big Mom asks how he expects her to eat treasure. Tamago then gets an idea and asks Luffy if all of the offered treasure was in the three bags. He then takes the receiver and asks his captain to calm down. He then tells her that two days ago, Eustass Kid sank two of their ships. They suffered heavy damages and aren't exactly well off financially. He suggests she take the treasure as collateral and allow the island another two weeks to rebuild and make more candy. Big Mom is furious that Tamago would suggest such a compromise. She then adds that she is now interested in the guy who is taking a stand against her and as he wishes, she will change the target from Fishman Island to him. Luffy tells her he has to get even with her adding that it is too dangerous to leave her in charge of the island. Luffy then declares that he will beat her and make Fishman Island his territory, much to the irritation of Big Mom. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *Pekoms' eyes are seen three times in the anime, when they were only shown twice in the manga. This includes a scene where Luffy laughs at Pekoms' unique face. *The anime showed Big Mom on Whole Cake Island after Sanji talked to Tamago, instead of before. *The anime extended the scene where Big Mom's Den Den Mushi was ringing. *Chopper sneezes after Luffy talked about him, referring to the Japanese superstition that when somebody sneezes, someone is talking about them. *Sanji briefly talks about Eustass Kid after Tamago mentions him. *The anime adds a second scene where Shirahoshi shows her concern for Luffy, this time with Nami also showing concern (mainly for the fact that she wants the treasure that she sent Luffy after). *Big Mom says the final line of the episode, calling Luffy an "insolent brat", whereas she does not say that in the manga. Site Navigation